memorydeltafandomcom-20200215-history
Story:Star Trek: Archer/Atlantis Rescue/Act Two
Both the Archer and Intrepid are next to Atlantis. In the control room Major Sheppard beams aboard the starbase as security guards aim their compression phaser rifles at him but they lower them. Secure ops Major Sheppard says to the marines. One of the soldiers looks at him. Yes, Major the marine says as he and the other one moves out. Sheppard looks around. Well, I'm home Sheppard says as he looks at both Weir and Typhuss. Typhuss looks at him. Safe and sound says Typhuss as he looks at Major Sheppard. Sheppard looks at him. Be prepared you've got a Klingon woman about to beam over in the form of a Starfleet Captain Major Sheppard says as he looks at him. Kelly beams on the station. Why? Kelly says as she looks at him. Typhuss looks at her. To help protect this starbase from the Wraith, I don't have to check with you Captain, its my ship and they follow my orders says Typhuss as he looks at Kelly. She looks at him. UGH, your worst then my father Kelly says as she walks away to the mess hall. Elizabeth looks at him. She just feels like that she can't do anything without having Intrepid helping her, and she also feels like you don't trust her and her crew to protect the starbase Weir says as she looks at Typhuss. Typhuss looks at her. Its my duty to help protect this starbase as well, I do trust her and her crew but she isn't the only one that gets to help protect this starbase says Typhuss as he looks at Weir. In the mess hall Kelly is eating a steak and baked potato while the repair teams are working on repairing the starbase while they sort stuff out when Typhuss walks in and wants to chat with her. I want to talk to you says Typhuss as he looks at Kelly. She looks at him and nods. He sat down and explains why he called the Intrepid. I called the Intrepid to help protect the starbase from the Wraith, that's all says Typhuss as he looks at Kelly. She looks at him. I just feel like that I can't do anything without asking for help, this was my chance to get out of my father's shadow everyone compares me with my father Kelly says as she looks at him. He looks at her. You aren't the only one who gets to help protect the starbase and I live here says Typhuss as he looks at Kelly. Then the com activates. Both Captains Kira and Martin report to the briefing room Chuck says over the com. They look at each other and head to the briefing room. In the briefing room sensor records show 12 more Hive ships and cruisers heading towards the starbase, as Kelly is surprised by that. The cruisers that got away probably called for reinforcements Captain Martin says as she looks at them. McKay looks at her. As far as our research that we got is that there's 60 Hive ships in the Pegasus Galaxy Doctor McKay says as he looks at her and the others. Typhuss looks at the screen then at McKay. Its time to call for our own reinforcements, I can contact General Korath and General Shran for help says Typhuss as he looks at Doctor Weir. McKay looks at him. With hyperdrive the Wraith will be here faster then our reinforcements McKay says as he looks at him. Sheppard chimes in. You know what? I'm sick of this Major Sheppard says as he looks at the screen then at the others. Weir looks at him. I'm sorry? Weir asked as she looks at him. He looks at her and the others. I mean, sitting around waiting for them to show up, I say we take the fight to them Major Sheppard says as he looks at them. Weir looks at him. We've only got two ships Major Doctor Weir says as she looks at him. He looks at her. Two ships with photon and quantum torpedoes and one with Asgard beaming technology that evens the odds out a lot Sheppard says as he looks at them. Weir looks at him. Twelve ships and their escorts Weir says as she looks at him. Sheppard looks at the others. I'm telling you, we've gotta send these guys a message, we're not like the Ancients, we're not gonna sit around and wait, If they don't back off, we have the capacity and the will to go kick their asses for a change Sheppard says as he looks at them. Captain Martin looks at him. How do I fight a ship in hyperspace? Kelly asked as she looks at him. Rodney chimes in. The Wraith's faster then light isn't much faster then the warp drive of the Archer, so if my calculations are correct, they'll make one last stop here, fifty light years away, before they make the final jump to Atlantis Doctor McKay says as he shows them the screen. Kelly looks at the screen then at Doctor Weir. Doc? Kelly says as she looks at her. She smiles a bit. It will feel good to have them on the defensive for a change Doctor Weir says as she looks at her. Kelly looks them. The Archer will go and say hello to the Wraith fleet while the Intrepid stays and defends the starbase in case McKay's calculations are wrong Captain Martin says as she looks at them. They all agree as their walking Weir looks at Typhuss. Typhuss what do you think of Captain Martin so far? Weir asked as she looks at him. He looks at her. I like her, I think we should still call for reinforcements, my ship can't protect this starbase alone says Typhuss as he looks at Weir. She looks at him. We have to play it safe right now the Wraith think we've just got two ships if we call for them now then it will be a bloodbath, and I've tried Starfleet Command can't spare anymore ships due to fighting with the Xindi-Suliban Alliance Doctor Weir says as she looks at him. Typhuss looks at her. This isn't a good idea, one ship isn't enough and what if the Wraith come in force, my ship can't fight that many Wraith ships and their Darts says Typhuss as he looks at Weir. Weir looks at him. I understand but if Kelly can destroy a few Hive ships and cruisers maybe that can help us with it Weir says as she walks off. Typhuss follows her as well.